


Richie, as in Richard

by areanamaxie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Flirts, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areanamaxie/pseuds/areanamaxie
Summary: Richie hates the Starbucks by his house, but decides to go anyways.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Day 1

DAY 1

Richie rarely ever gets coffee at the shop near his apartment, mainly because it was so damn crowded all the time. Richie had patience, but it quickly wore thin when he witnessed customers being rude to employees. 

Anywho, today he decided he would break his chain of absence from the nearby Starbucks, and grab a Venti Chai Tea latte. 

“Oh, look, it’s crowded. I’m so shocked.” Richie muttered under his mask. He walked towards the counter, and patiently waited for a cashier. 

“You could’ve said thank you!” The cashier yelled, walking up to Richie. Richie offered a small smile, though he knew the man could only see his eyes. 

“Tough day, huh?” Richie commented, and the cashier laughed. 

“Very busy, but i’m in no rush,” The man grunted and took off his mask that was clearly in need of adjusting, and Richie stared at him. 

The man had minimal facial hair, only a light stubble that scattered his jawline. His hair was slick with sweat, and pushed back. He wiped his mouth quickly, and readjusted his mask on his face. Richie’s eyes wandered down to his name tag. 

Eddie. 

“What can I get for you today?” Eddie asked, and Richie snapped out of his daze. 

“O-Oh, right. Can I get the...medium? No, no, this is the place with weird measurements. It’s like...venti, right?” Eddie cocked his head, clearly amused. 

“Venti is 24 ounces, which is a large. Grande is 16 ounces, which is medium.” Richie’s face flushed slightly from his lack of knowledge. 

“Right, right. I knew that, of course. Can I have a grande cinnamon chai tea latte with almond milk, please?” 

“So polite, you are. That’ll be $4.25.” Richie fumbled with his credit card, but managed to hand it to Eddie. Eddie rang him up with ease, and handed it back to him.

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Richie, as in Richard.” Eddie nodded.

“Wait over there for me, it’ll be ready in a bit, cutie.” Richie felt his face heat up again, and he thanked him quietly. He made his way over to the other counter, and backed up against the wall. 

He watched all the workers move with ease, quickly getting orders out to customers. 

“Excuse me, are you Richie Toizer?” Richie looked besides him to see a small child. He smiled. 

“You’ve got the right guy. How are you doin’, little man?” 

“I’m okay. My mom said that you're cute and she wants your number.” Richie found this hysterical, and almost snorted loudly. Richie got down on one knee and motioned for the kid to come closer. 

“You tell your beautiful mother that I said thank you, but I like sucking dick.” The kid smiled innocently and nodded. He walked away, and Richie didn’t even try to contain his laughter. He watched as the mother gasped and pulled her child out of the store by his ear, glaring at him.

“Richie!” Eddie called his name and Richie made his way to the counter.

“See you around.” Eddie said, handing him his drink. 

Richie was halfway to his car when his gaze shifted to the name written on the cup. 

Richie snorted and hopped in his car.

Written on the cup was the words “Richie, as in Richard.” 

“Definitely gotta come here more often.” Richie said to himself.


	2. Day 2

DAY 2

Richie decided to go to Starbucks again today, except he only wanted to go to see Eddie. 

If Eddie wasn’t working, he could at least get another latte. He quite enjoyed the one he got yesterday. 

He entered the Starbucks to see that it was much more spacious than usual. 

“Quite the busy day you guys have.” Richie said. The employees all chuckled and Richie found his way to the counter.

“So, you’ve returned.” Eddie said, walking up to Richie. 

Richie was much more confident in his ability to flirt back with Eddie today. 

“Yes, I have.” He could see Eddie smile under his mask, 

“What can I get for you?” Richie smirked, even though he knew Eddie couldn’t see. 

“Same as yesterday.” Eddie hummed and nodded. 

“Is this you testing my knowledge, Richie, as in Richard?” Richie chuckled. 

“Mmm, maybe.” 

“Well, lucky for you…” Eddie repeated the same thing he did yesterday with ease, except a little faster. He stared at Richie the whole time and, miraculously, never spilled a single drop. He finished Richie’s drink, and walked back up to Richie. 

“I could never forget someone like you.” Richie assumed that Eddie only brought the drink back to the payment counter because the store lacked customers today. 

Richie flushed and took the drink. 

“Shut up. How much does this cost?” He mumbled, pulling out his wallet. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on me.” 

“Eddie, I-” Richie shut up. He could practically feel Eddie’s stupid smirk. 

I mean, Richie’s never seen Eddie smirk. But, he could already tell it was stupid. 

Stupidly cute. 

“Oh, so we’re doing first names now?” Richie felt stupid for being unable to respond correctly. 

“Well, your name was on your tag so-”

“So…?” Eddie pried, even though there was nothing to pry at. Richie could tell Eddie enjoyed making him flustered and uncomfortable. 

Richie enjoyed it too, but he’d never give Eddie the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“You call me Richie. I call you Eddie.” Eddie chuckled and sighed. 

“You’re something else, Richard. You know that?” Richie blushed again, and took a sip of his drink. 

“Are you sure I don’t have to pay-” Eddie scoffed. 

“Of course. Don’t go around telling people that I gave you a free drink, though. I only give them to cute guys that have glasses and go by the name Richie. Yanno, as in Richard.” Richie rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. 

“You’re an idiot, Eddie.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for you:)


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the beginning this time! :)
> 
> I decided to write from Eddie’s POV, except still in third person obviously
> 
> I’m having a hard time deciding if i want the next chapter to be the hang out, or the day after the hang out.
> 
> Let me know what you want to see please:)

DAY 3

Eddie was excited to see that Richie was back today. 

He liked Richie. More than he should like a regular customer. 

He enjoyed Richie’s company, and making him squirm under his stare.

Except, he would never let Richie know that. 

“Three day streak, huh?” Eddie said, as Richie walked up to the counter.

“Yeah.” Richie’s eyes squinted, like he was offering the slightest of smiles. 

“Same as always?” Richie nodded, yet said nothing. 

Eddie wanted to ask if he was okay, but he decided he wouldn’t yet.

The store was eerily calm again today, which was strange, seeing as it was Monday. Usually, there was businessmen walking in and out the door, demanding Eddie to make them a stupid black coffee. There were the sweet old ladies that would make small talk with Eddie. They were Eddie’s favorite, he would score a butterscotch candy from time to time. 

Occasionally, the basic bitch would trot in, ordering the worlds longest fucking order. One time, Eddie forgot to put almond milk in it, and the girl threw her drink at him. She was a bitch anyways.

But, Eddie liked when it was busy. He liked the pace he made coffees at, it made him feel professional. It made him feel special. 

“How much again?” Richie asked quietly, pulling out his wallet. Eddie slid the drink to him. 

“Don’t. It’s on me again.” Eddie smiled, and Richie shook his head.

“No, I can’t. I already feel guilty about yesterday-”

“Richie,” Eddie said gently, “it’s okay. I promise.” Richie only nodded. He took his drink, and instead of leaving he made his way to a table. 

Eddie’s heart ached slightly seeing Richie so down. 

Sure, he’s literally only known the man for two days. But something about Richie made Eddie want to...explode. He was constantly thinking about him, and how cute he looked when he was flustered and awkward. 

Eddie decided he would take his break early, and removed his gloves. He made his way up to Richie’s table, and sat down. 

“Hey,” Eddie said, kicking Richie’s foot slightly under the table, “are you feeling okay?” Richie shrugged. 

“Yeah.” 

“Richie,” Eddie said, in a playfully interrogative tone, “do you think I believed that?” 

“I don’t know, did you?” Richie’s tone became a little more playful, and Eddie smiled. 

“What’s wrong?” Richie bit the inside of his cheek, and looked out the window. 

“I’m just not having a good day,” He studied the cars passing by, then continued, “You know those days where like…it’s like you wake up on a mattress in the middle of a lake. And every small inconvenience is like slowly popping that mattress. And soon…you’re just terrified that you can’t keep yourself up long enough for someone to see.” Richie’s eyes were cloudy by the end of this, and he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

“Shit, I sound like I'm in a goddamn Netflix film. I shouldn’t be loading all this on you-” Eddie shook his head. 

“I have days like that sometimes. Instead, it’s like an all-day anxiety attack. Like...constant mind-rattling anxiety all day. Is there anything you enjoy doing? I could take off early, we could hang out for a bit.” Richie flushed and his eyes widened.

“H-Hang out? Like...together?” Eddie chuckled.

“Yes, together, dickwad. That’s what hanging out means. What do you want to do?” Eddie could see Richie’s eyes light up.

“Do you like stand-up comedy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I didn’t expect a lot of people to like the first short I wrote, but they did so i’m back. 
> 
> This is just a short five chapter story, nothing too huge or long to read:)


End file.
